


The Façade

by Ivies_writings (madnauseum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnauseum/pseuds/Ivies_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fantasizes about the day he can take down his carefully constructed façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Façade

It was a cold rain. The kind of rain that sends shivers down your spine just by looking at it. Dean sat in his car across the street from the motel where Sam was watching over an unconscious Castiel. His face was pressed so closely to the cool glass that his breath left a grey film. He just had to get out of that hotel room. Castiel unconscious meant he was closer to being human. From the safety of his car he could pretend that when he walked back into that room, Sam would be deep in sleep and he could wrap his arms around Castiel’s waist and hold him. He could pretend that they were a couple and Castiel loved him the way he always loved Castiel.  
  
He could scroll back through his memories and pin point the exact moment he had fallen in love with the angel. It hadn't even been that long after Castiel revealed he raised Dean from perdition. They were in Bobby’s kitchen late one night. The only light was streaming in from the window, a full moon overhead. Castiel stood so close and Dean could smell him, trees and grass and crisp winter wind. Dean hadn’t even said thank you for saving him and he’d been a dick about it, really. But he could feel Castiel’s breath as he said, “You should show me some respect.”  
  
He hadn't figured it out right away. His eyes would linger on the way Castiel moved and his lips. Dean would get lost in the angel’s crystal blue eyes. Castiel would stand impossibly close and it was hard for Dean to beg for some personal space. But as Castiel lay vulnerable on the motel bed, Dean had to fight the urge to throw himself over his form to protect him from anything. Everything.

  
No, Castiel wouldn't kiss him or even pull him into a hug when he saw Dean. He would still be recovering. Castiel would be worried he’d be useless to the Winchesters. He would be unable to save them from the Apocalypse in his current state. But Castiel would try. He would fight to the death for the Winchesters and he would make anyone believe it. 

  
But Dean knew better. And it was the last thing he’d want. Dean wanted to wrap his arms around Castiel, whisper in his ear that it was okay to be afraid, okay to be less than full throttle angel, and most importantly thank him profusely for saving him from hell. Dean wanted to brush back his thick black locks away from his forehead, so that he could place soft kisses there. Then he would trail his nose down along Castiel’s face to his neck that he'd caught himself staring at more than once. And, since this was his fantasy, Dean could be the one to loosen and remove Castiel’s tie and begin to unbutton his shirt.  
  
He touched his fingers to the window as he watched the rain drops slowly roll down beside him. That's when he felt it, the throbbing in his pants. It always showed up at the most inopportune times. His cock was thickening as he flicked his eyes up to look at their motel room.

  
He didn't know how much longer he’d be able to keep this to himself. He wondered how Castiel didn’t know or couldn’t tell that he was madly in love with him. Castiel had rebuilt him from scratch, knew his body and hell, probably his head too. Dean couldn't count the times he'd made love to him in his mind. Even if he found a girl for the night which, let’s be honest, hadn’t happened much lately, Castiel was there waiting for him in his mind. At first all he had to do was picture Castiel without his trench coat and suit and tie. But now he imagined Castiel’s lips wrapping around him, sucking on him hungrily while Dean ran his fingers through his thick dark hair.  
  
It was becoming too much for him to bare, to sit there in the cold dark with his cock straining, confined in his pants. He looked around quickly and looked back to the motel to make sure he hadn’t been noticed. He quickly unzipped his jeans, pushed down his boxers and felt the cool air hit his fevered skin. A sigh escaped his lips as his cold hand wrapped around his length and squeezed tightly.  
  
Wondering if he could really get away with this, he looked around one more time. No one anywhere, and cars passed every now and then as they usually did. The rain still fell steadily, and it would be hard for anyone to really see him through the windows. He gripped himself firmly and began to pull and stroke at himself.  
  
He took his bottom lip between his teeth, looked back at the motel hoping Castiel would be awake when he returned. Just to see those blue eyes sparkle again...  
  
It was only recently that he had began to think about finding him naked and willing, Castiel’s eyes full of lust just for him. And he'd imagine being able to run his hands up his stomach or along his back where his wings might be in another plane of existence. And Castiel would beg for him to stroke him, to please not tease him, and Dean would imagine himself plunging deep into his hot tight hole.  
  
His breath was coming in gasps now, knowing that he wasn't far from release. He looked around once more to see no one, thankful that the rain had started to fall harder. He imagined that Castiel's hips were thrusting to meet his as he pumped in and out of him and Castiel’s full red lips were moaning his name.  
  
"Oh Cas," he whispered to the dark. Being able to say his name, to hear himself say it like that, full of his passion for him thrust him over the edge. He whispered it over and over as he gripped and pulled at his sensitive cock causing the tension that had built up so quickly, finally release in a hot torrent of thick fluid.  
  
The warmth from his cum that flowed over his hands felt good as he remembered he was probably freezing himself from sitting in the car for so long. He cleaned himself up quickly with a spare t-shirt he had in the car, zipped his pants back up, and was thankful he didn't get caught.  
  
That's when he heard the tap on his window, and jumped halfway across the bench of the Impala. He calmed down when his eyes met Sam's eyes.  
  
Dean rolled down the window.

"Are you going to come back in sometime tonight? Cas is awake and asking for you.”  
  
Dean looked around, self-conscious of the acrid smell in his nostrils from his sexual relief. "I had a text message I had to take care of," he said quickly, grabbing and holding up his cell phone that had been lying on the passenger seat.  
  
"For 20 minutes? Come on, it’s freezing out here," Sam said then started walking back to the room. Sam was across the street before Dean could start the engine and move the car closer.  
  
As he drove he wondered if maybe tonight he would tell Castiel. Maybe tonight he could throw their friendship to the wind in exchange for something more... or something less if he didn't feel the same way. That was the part that always stopped him. He couldn't risk Castiel not having his back and big battles lay ahead. So for another night, he'd put on his carefully composed façade making Castiel believe that he was whole.


End file.
